New Sensation
by Mizz Moneypenny
Summary: Twenty WWE Superstars get sent by Vince to participate in a spin off series of 'Rock Star INXS' & 'Fame Academy', much to their annoyance but what will occur along the way? Randy recieves a love letter...Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE NOTE: I do not own any of the people stated in this story. All are the copyright of Vincent Kennedy McMahon. This is PURE fiction and none of the suggestions in this story should be taken to heart. It will more than likely be an exaggerations of the 'talents' real personas or appearances.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny, cheery Tuesday morning in the life of many WWE superstars.Somewere waiting in anticipation for their boss and 'inspirational leader', Vince McMahon, to enter his office in order for the meeting to start. Superstars and Diva's of all calibre were summoned, but why? No one had the foggiest!

"Hey, we might all be getting fired, esse!" Eddie 'Latino Heat' Guerrero realised.

"Let me tell ya something brother, the Hulksters not goin down without a fight brother, I'm gonna fight till the bitter end brother, I've been wrestling for 78 years BROTHER!" Hogan said but as he posed, the wrestlers could hear the crunching and crackingof the bones...

The wrestlers throw their loose change at Hogan...in an attempt to shut him up.

"Finally, I've succeeded!" Hulk laughed, continuing to pose "ARGH CRAMP!" he screamed, clenching his false hip in agony.

"Cram it, ya old fool!" Shawn Michaels muttered, still sore afterjobbing to Hulk at SummerSlam.

"I'm tired...when's this gonna be over?" Edge asked, still 'exhausted' from the night before...

Before anyone could be arsed to answer, the only Olympic Gold Medallist in WWE history, Kurt Angle, walked into the room sucking on his milk...

"I LOVE milk!" Kurt smiled, sucking the warm, white liquid intensively.

"What you do in your private time's your own business...I'm not gonna judge you hommie!" rap boy John Cena laughed sarcastically.

"Can I try your milk!" the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history, Randy Orton, questioned.

Kurt spits out the 'milk' as everyone in the room coughs and splutters.

Just then, Smackdown! commentators Michael Cole and Tazz dashed into the room...

"Oh my, milk!" Cole screeched in delight, rubbing his miniscule hands together.

"Well...I love milk!" Tazz said, twitching slightly.

"Ewww!" Torrie Wilson grimaced "Can you guys just come out of the wardrobe or something?"

"Closet Torrie, closet!" Christian sighed, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Oh yeah, I knew that!" she grinned cheeseily.

"Shut the hell up, all of you!" Chris Jericho demanded.

"You guys are really starting to piss me off now..." The Undertaker grunted.

"Let's just hope that this isn't another one of Vince's insane ideas to boost ratings by making us live together or something!" Triple H joked.

The whole room went silent as the superstars looked at each other in despair.

"It can't be..." the Queen of Extreme Lita stammered, her eyeballs nearly popping out of her head!

"Oh it's true, it's damn true!" Kurt spoke in between sips of his 'milk'.

"There is no way on earth am I living with that bastard Adam Copeland for a month!" Matt Hardy spat.

"Here we go again." Lita murmured, folding her arms. She was really getting sick and tired of her private life being displayed so much.

"Yeah well I don't wanna spend my life with an internet geek like you Matt!" Edge shouted.

"Sorry to break up the party but don't you think that we should escape before Vince get's here?" Shawn asks calmly.

Before anyone could get up from their chairs, who should walk in the room? Yep, you guessed it, Vince!

"BROTHER!" Hogan yelled, jumping from the 11th floor window at the WWE's head quarters in Stamford, Connecticut.

The wrestlers crowded around the window and stared down at the street below. They looked down in horror at the yellow and red heap on the pavement below...

"Don't you think we should go help him?" Stacy Kiebler asked sweetly.

"Nah, he's immortal...only another match would kill him!" Shawn scoffed, returning to his seat next to Matt Hardy.

"Ok everyone, sit down." Vince spoke, shuffling his papers. "Now, as you all know, I've called a meeting..."

"No shit Sherlock!" Triple H rolled his eyes.

"Hey that's my gimmick you big nosedjackass!" Taker sneered.

"Care to follow Hogan?" Triple H threated, standing up from his seat and thumping his hand firmly on the desk.

Flashy lightning pyro thingy's shocked the room, sending Triple H flying back into his seat.

"Enough said!" Triple H laughed slightly, dusting off the black soot that had singed his eyebrows.

"Man, can we get on with this?" Batista asked, leaning back in his chair, resting his large hands on the back of his head.

"Yes, ummm, anyway, I was saying...VH1 have been in contact with us and..."

"About my reality TV series BROTHER!" Hogan said from outside the window.

"How's he get back up here?" Trish Stratus inquired.

"Never mind him, the point is, they want wrestlers to be a part of a spin off of the 'Rock Star INXS' programme." Vince told his staff.

"What the hells that?" Randy asked, totally unaware of the concept.

"It's a programme where people sang for the opportunity to join the band and be the lead singer of INXS." Vince told.

"What band would we join?" Christian asked.

"Alter Bridge!" Edge prayed for the band that produced his entrance theme 'Metalingus'.

"No, actually, we haven't got a band lined up at the moment." Vince frowned slightly.

"So what's the point in wasting valuable time doing this crap then?" Kane bleated.

"I dunno...we just got asked." Vince shrugged, sitting down in his brown, leather chair.

"I don't need to join a band...I'm a part of the one and only Fozzy who played to 50,000 Fozzy fans at the Download Festival!" Chris smirked.

"I didn't even know Fozzy were capable of selling 5 albums let alone 50,000!" Cena chuckled.

Carlito, who was sat next to Y2J, took a bite out of his apple and started twisting the damn thing around and around inhis mouth...five minuteslater, the apple was still twistingand Cena was still sat in his seat. Carlito hadn't spat the apple yet.

Vince sighed "Oh just get on with it!" he yelled, thumping his hand on the deskas John Cena gave Carlito an 'F-U'.

"You will be living in a house together for the next month and shall share a room with three other people. You shall be introduced to your teachers when you get there. Right, so, I can guarantee for your support, yes?" Vince asked hopefully.

"No way." the whole group responded in unison.

"Too bad coz the day you signed a contract with me you signed your life away...HA HA HA!" Vince cackled, disappearing in a puff of gold and grey smoke. "Your contracts will be with you in 5...4...3...2...1." a voice said from above as the papers magically appeared in front of the group.

"Hey, these contracts have our signatures on them already!" Eddie cried.

"No escape...ha ha ha...Cole and Tazz...why are you still here?" the voice said from over the tanoy.

With that, Michael Cole and Tazz were no more...a lightning bolt had taken them away.

"That wasn't my FAULT!" the ever charismatic Gene Snitsky yelled.

"That wasn't me..." Taker held his hands up.

"Dat...dat's no cool!" Carlito stated after finally regaining himself as Christian and Jericho helped Mr Cool up.

"What do we do now?" Randy asked the men and women in the room.

"Looks like we're gonna be pop stars!" Batista sneered, looking at his former Evolution team mate.

* * *

Next edition of 'New Sensation'...

After an 'eventful' bus journey, the WWE superstars make their way to their new house for a month...but who will be bunking with who? Who will be the head teacher? More coming soon...

Tell me if you guys liked it...it's more sarcastic funny than anything. Thanks for reading...please review!


	2. Chapter 2

It was Wednesday morning, a dark and gloomy start to our superstars adventure. Many were less than pleased that they had to spend time away from their loved ones just to participate in a stupid, Vinney Mac powered reality TV show. All were now crammed onto a mini bus, their luggage thrusted onto the backseats. To make the situation even worse, Kurt Angle decided it would be a good idea for every one to have a sing song to get them in the 'mood'...

"The wheels on the bus go round and round..." Kurt sang, very badly I should add.

"I don't think this bus _has_ any wheels at the speed we're travelling at." Batista tutted.

"Shut it baldie!" Triple H snarled, glaring at Kurt.

"Would you sooner I sang something else? 69 bottles of milk on the wall, 69 bottles of milk..."

"It's 99 bottles of beer actually." Shawn reminded Kurt.

"I like Kurt's version better!" Randy grinned as the bus erupted in splutters.

"I don't wanna know what you two do with the number 69 and milk!" Cena said hastily.

"We don't...yet." Randy muttered.

"I lost my place, thank you very much! Where was I? 69 bottles of milk on the wall, 69 bottles of milk..."

As Kurt continued, the whole bus groaned.

"AARGH my ears!" Edge screeched.

"That's karma taking it's toll on you!" Matt remarked.

"Matt, please..." Lita begged.

"Amy stop interfering in my wrestling promo! Adam, your life is miserable coz you chose to fight against the spirits..."

After 5 gruelling hours of travelling, Kurt's singing and Matt's moaning, the bus finally stopped in front of a beautiful, yellow bricked mansion situated near a beach, complete with a swimming pool.

"Is this where we will be living?" Stacy gasped in awe.

"Pretty much looks that way." Eddie responded.

"Here you are boys - and girls - home!" cheered Vince, trying to lighten the mood on the bus.

"Can't I just stay here, away from all these ass clowns for the next month?" Chris Jericho asked.

"Dat would be cool!" Carlito chuckled.

"I didn't say anything about you staying with me afro boy!"

"Whatcha gonna do brother when the Hulkster's ego gets stuck in the doorway of the bus!" Hogan yelled, posing as he did.

"Nothing new there then..." HBK said spitefully.

"At least that means he won't have to be with us through out this debacle!" the Undertaker commented.

"I agree with you brother..." Kane agreed.

"That's my catchphrase BROTHER!" Hogan proceeded in yelling.

"No it's not it's just a very old, bad, boring habit that you've been doing for the best part of this and the last century!" Shawn sneered.

"Alright, lets just get you all inside and I'll tell you about the sleeping arrangements." Vince spoke.

The superstars collected their luggage before entering through the wooden oak doorway. As soon as you walked in, there was a spiral stair case that was also solid oak as well as a painted black metal handrail.

"Ok, just wait here while I tell you who will be sharing a room with who." Vince started. "Shawn, Triple H, Kurt and Randy, you shall be in room 1. Cena, Christian, Chris Jericho and Carlito room 2. Undertaker, Kane, Edge and Matt Hardy room 3. Batista, Gene, Eddie and Hogan in room 4. Finally, Lita, Torrie, Trish and Stacy in room 5. Everyone go and get unpacked and be down here in 15 minutes so I can introduce you to your head teacher." Vince concluded as the wrestlers made their way up the stairs.

"Woah, nice room!" Shawn exclaimed, plonking his luggage onto his bed.

"How come you've bags the bed nearest the window?" Kurt whined.

"Well, I want the bed nearest the bathroom!" Triple H said.

"Is that so you can get up and blow your big nose in the middle of the night?" Randy asked sarcastically.

"Don't start Orton!" Triple H warned.

"Never mind Kurt, you can sleep in the bed nearest to mine!" Randy said in glee, patting Kurt's bed.

"This is gonna be a long month." Kurt muttered incoherently to himself.

Meanwhile, in room 2, Cena and Carlito can't quite get to grips with the whole sharing concept...

"Man, I'm straight and I've gotta spend 4 weeks of my life bunking with a load of men...this bites!" Cena grumbled, lying on his bed and folding his arms over his man boobs, I mean, chest.

"There are some women here..." Carlito commented. "I have dibs on Trish."

"I want Trish...she's the best out of a bad bunch." Cena spoke.

"Lita, she's a slut. She like's Adam for another thing. Torrie, she's just an airhead. Stacy...Carlito likes Stacy. She seems too nice though."

"Lita isn't a slut, I like her as a friend. She was just confused." Y2J defended.

"Whatever man, all I know is that if I don't lay one of them girls in the next few weeks...I'm gonna go spare!" Cena half chuckled.

In room 3...

"Great, I have to share a room with Mr Serial Bigamist over there!" Matt snarled.

"I don't exactly want you anywhere near me either, Hardy!" Edge retaliated.

"How many girls was it last year Adam, huh? 30, maybe 40 yet you had to take the one thing that mattered to me away!" Matt cried.

"So what...Lita was just another chick to me...just another slutty little bitch that needed a quick shag...and I, unlike you, was there to service her." Edge smiled broadly.

All three other men present gasped in horror...as did the imaginary audience.

"Is that, ummm, true Adam?" Amy asked, walking into the room with tears in her eyes.

"No, no, not at all baby...come here." Edge urged.

"Don't listen to him Amy..." Matt begged, shaking his head.

"I need time to think..." she muttered, scampering away.

"I hope you guys are satisfied." Taker tutted.

"You destroyed my marriage to her, Edge!" Kane finally interrupted.

"You were never married to her." Edge shouted.

"I...I wasn't?" Kane asked, his bottom lip quivering.

"No you wasn't!" Matt scowled.

"Hold me brother!" Kane sobbed, stumbling over to his older 'brother'.

"I'm not your brother!" Taker replied, pushing Kane away.

"I...ummm...WAH!" Kane roared, running into room 3's bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him.

In room 4...

"Two wardrobes isn't enough for all my Hulkamaniac t-shirts brother, I need more space, brother, BROTHER!" Hogan yelled.

"Ummm, no offence Hulk, but we all have to share the two wardrobes." Batista interjected.

"Yeah Holmes, stop being so greedy all the time, esse." Eddie agreed.

"Who said I was selfish brother?" Hogan asked, venturing off into another rant.

However, the rest of the room were oblivious to Snitsky walking over to the wardrobe...

"Damn door!" he yelped, pulling at the handles.

Suddenly, the whole wardrobe fell to the ground, (un)fortunatly, Gene moved out the way just in time.

"That wasn't my FAULT!" Gene shouted.

In room 5...

"Where's Lita gone?" Stacy asked. She was perched on the end of her pink bed.

"Who?" Torrie questioned, a look of confusion written across her face.

"Amy Dumas, you know, used to go out with Matt Hardy, dumped him for Edge, Adam Copeland, two time Women's Champion..." Trish reminisced, waving her hand about manically trying to jog Torrie's memory.

"Whoa, you're making me feel dizzy!" Torrie giggled, planting her right hand to her spotless forehead.

Both Trish and Stacy sighed...they'd both been accused of being blonde bimbo's before but had they met their match?

Now, it was time for the student's to meet their head teacher...they were all - except for Kane - sat in the comfortable white, crème and brown living room in any available seats. Some had to settle for the floor, including Kurt Angle.

"You can come and sit on my lap if you want." Randy suggested, patting his muscular thighs in lust.

"Ummm no thanks." Kurt responded, turning around immediately.

"I'm sorry Amy...I didn't mean it." Adam pleaded from across the room but Lita was having none of it and continued her conversation with Y2J.

Vince McMahon cleared his throat...

"Now, without any further ado, I bring to you your new head teacher, a guy most of you know pretty well, ladies and gentlemen, Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

Suddenly, 'I Won't Do What You Tell Me' hit over the tanoy and Austin barged his way into the room with his muddy, rumbling quad bike, knocking over a few valuable antiques and plants.

"Hello Mr Austin." the students said in unison.

"What?"

"Hello Mr Austin."

"What?"

"Hello Mr Austin." a few students continued to speak.

"What?"

"Hello Mr Austin." Torrie said, the only person to do so.

"Ok, enough of that bullshit! I am the law and order for you punks over the next few weeks and I shall drink more beer than you will ever imagine. Why? Coz Stone Cold said so!" Austin yelled, guzzling two cans of beer at once. Then, Steve stopped in his tracks and noticed something..."There's only 19 of ya...where's the other son of a bitch?"

"In room 3's toilets crying." Taker informed.

"Crying? Puny little bastard, I'll soon change that!" Austin rampaged his way up the stairs, all of the other students following him.

Kane was still deeply upset by the 'traumatic' experience that had occurred moments ago...

"Open this door!" Austin ordered.

"No." Kane muffled.

"We'll soon see about that!" Austin mumbled. He clicked his fingers and as if by magic, his beloved quad bike appeared. He drove through the door and stopped just before he hit the big red machine. "Stop crying, damn pussy!"

"Never!"

And with that, Steve delivered a perfect Stone Cold Stunner to Kane, his head bouncing off the toilet seat!

The students were in shock. A lunatic like that would be in charge of them for the next month?

"All ya damn sissy's in bed...breakfast shall be served at exactly 7.30am, anyone that isn't there goes hungry until lunch...OH HELL YEAH!" Austin yelled ashis theme tune struck up again.

* * *

Next time on New Sensation...

What happens when the guys and gals spend their first night in their new house? How will the students react to the songs they will have to sing on Friday evening? Check back for more soon!

* * *

PS - I do not hold the prejudice that all blondes are bimbo's. A few of my good friends are blonde and they are very intelligent, more so than me (ok, so it's not hard, but ya get what I mean...)!

* * *

PPS - Thanks to liverose, Mistress Martin & Evandiel for reviewing this so far...I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

It was 6.30am and the students were all peacefully asleep. That is until...

"Wake up you asses, we have a busy day ahead of us, move!" Steve Austin yelled, slurping and burping in the background.

"Fuck off!" Triple H mumbled, sitting up slightly and rubbing his head.

"NO I WILL NOT!" Steve shouted directly in Hunter's ear.

"How'd you get in here so quickly?" Randy asked, still lying flat on his back.

"It's called magic son!" Steve replied, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Is it just me or was it cold in bed last night?" Kurt questioned his room mates, rubbing his hands and shivering slightly.

"I would have warmed you up." Randy responded, raising his eyebrows.

"I wasn't quite that desperate." Kurt spluttered, glancing over at the Legend Killer.

Meanwhile, in room 2...

"Whose gonna use the bathroom first?" Taker asked.

"I will!" Edge volunteered.

"You use everything else, why not the bathroom!" Matt mumbled.

"Yeah...you ruined my marriage Edge!" Kane added.

"You were never married to Lita!" the other three yelled in unison.

And with that, Kane was using the bathroom...

Christian was currently using the bathroom in room 3, much to the annoyance of everyone else...

"Is the CLB constipated?" Cena asked.

"No!" Christian hollered.

"He's been in there for half an hour already, we're gonna miss breakfast at this rate!" Chris Jericho realised.

"Dat's no cool...hurry up idiot!" Carlito bellowed.

However, when Christian does walk out of the bathroom...

"Aaahh, much better!" he sighed, zipping up his dirty denim jeans (you decide just why they are dirty...)

"Man, it stinks, thanks a lot assclown!" Y2J scowled, closing the door behind him. "Now I've gotta go and ask if I can use someone else's bathroom..."

"Guess he really is an assclown!" John laughed.

In room 4, things weren't a lot better either.

"Hulk, we know that you like your toupee to actually be on your head and not your face, but we need to get ready too esse..." Eddie reasoned.

"Stop interrupting me brother and I'll soon be finished!"

"Whatever man, I'm gonna go and get breakfast before everyone else." Batista spoke. He was closely followed by Gene Snitsky.

The girls in room 5 were already in the dining room when the others started to emerge. Lita was stood reading the notice board...

"Half 8 till 10 morning work out, 10 till 1 voice coaching and singing, 1 till 2 lunch, 2 till 4 song writing and instrument playing, 4 till 6 free time and 6 till 7.30 dinner." she read out.

"Fun packed day." Shawn said sarcastically.

"It won't be so bad..." Stacy tried to cheer.

"No, it's gonna be awful!" Matt stated, half laughing.

At 7.30am on the dot, breakfast was served...to everyone apart from Kane who was still sulking in the bathroom...

"Meet your chef...JR!" Vince introduced.

"By God your first meal!" he cried, plonking a few steaming pots down on the table.

"Mmmm, I'm starving!" Kurt said, sniffing the air.

"Starving for what, baby?" Randy grinned.

"What would all ya like?" JR spoke.

"Just toast please..." Trish asked politely, placing her napkin on her lap.

"Sorry, no toast." JR said.

"Cornflakes?" Batista questioned.

"Nope, no cornflakes either."

"Apples?" Carlito asked, only to get a 'no' answer which send him flying into a rant of 'Dat's no cool!'

"What exactly do you have?" Christian asked in disgust.

"Barbeque chicken, barbeque pork, barbeque steak, barbeque..."

"I'm sorry, I'm not meaning to be rude but do you have anything that comes _without_ barbeque?" Taker inquired.

"By God no!" JR answered.

"This is more lunch or dinner food, isn't it?" Y2J asked.

"You can never get enough BBQ sauce, dammit!" JR shouted.

"I'm not hungry anymore..." Torrie spoke, pushing her plate away from her.

"By God, you have to eat something dammit!" JR yelped.

"I'm refusing to eat any shit that JR has cooked..." Triple H mumbled to Carlito.

Without any warning, a quad bike was storming the room, beer spilling and yes, Stone Cold was 'driving' it...

"Who just swore about JR's cooking?" Steve demanded.

"I did." Hunter said, plonking his knife and folk down on the table before standing up and pushing his chair back.

"What gives you the right to insult good 'ol JR's cooking like that, you no good son of a bitch!" Steve questioned.

"I say it like I mean it...baldie!"

"Is that the only insult you have?" Kurt asked, remembering that Hunter had called him that the other day on the bus.

"Quiet baldie..." Triple H snarled, forcing his attentions back to Steve.

"Big nose!" Steve laughed, stunning Triple H. "The rest of you eat your damned breakfast...NOW!"

And without another word, everyone was tucking in to the 'delicious' BBQ powered meal.

* * *

After an epic workout, all the students were gathered into one of the largest rooms in the house...the piano room. A black grand piano was stood in the middle of the room. The students gathered themselves around it and waiting in anticipation for their teacher to arrive...

"Wonder who it's gonna be." Shawn said.

"I dunno, maybe Austin." Cena suggested.

"He was watching you like a hawk earlier Trips!" Y2J spoke.

Hulk Hogan started to pose...

"Hawk, not Hulk!" Y2J grimaced at the aging man.

Suddenly 'If you smell...' hit over the tanoy...

"It's the Rock!" Stacy gasped.

"If you smell, I can't be dealing with that piece of monkey crap! Hello students, no time for that, let's just get on with what we are meant to be doing!" The Rock said hastily.

"That is?..." Taker asked.

"Singing, boy, singing! Let's get on with this, who wants to sing...screw that, it'll take too long, lets just hear you all sing one song...sing 'Lean on me'!" The Rock ordered.

"Sometimes in our lives, we all have fears, we all have..."

"Shut up! I can already tell which of you have talent and which don't. It doesn't matter. The Rocks gonna get paid no matter what!"

"What about me, BROTHER!" Hogan yelled.

"You will have popped it by the end of the programme. Anyway, lets sort you jerky's into groups? Good..."

After rearrangements and arguments, the students were placed into five groups of four...

A) Shawn Michaels, Matt Hardy, Kurt Angle, Randy Orton: 'All These Thing's I've

Done' The Killers.

B) Triple H, Christian, Chris Jericho, Batista: 'I Believe in a Thing Called Love' The Darkness.

C) Carlito, John Cena, Edge, Trish Stratus: 'One Night Stand' Misteek. (sp?)

D) Eddie Guerrero, Gene Snitsky, Torrie Wilson, Lita: 'Genie in a Bottle' Christina Agulira.

E) Undertaker, Hogan, Stacy...

"Where's the 20th person?" The Rock asks in confusion.

"In the toilets crying." Taker informed.

"Right, The Rock can't stand crying so you go and fetch him!" The Rock ordered. "Your group shall be singing 'Don't You Want me Baby' by the Human League."

"That song sucks BROTHER!" Hogan argued.

"So what, you're still singing it!" Rocky chuckled. "Right, we only have until tomorrow for you guys to get everything worked out coz we go out live on air at 8 o'clock every Friday evening. However, on the Wednesday night, all of you shall sing solo's and the three of ya jebronies with the lowest amount of votes will have to be up for eviction. You shall sing at the start of the show so that the viewers have time to vote for their favourites. Then, by the last week, two people will be eliminated each day, starting from the Sunday to the Friday, leaving 5 of you to battle it out!" The Rock told his students. The majority of them understood what they were meant to be doing, all except Torrie Wilson...

"So we don't all stay?" she questioned.

The whole room sighed in disbelief. Rocky had to repeat himself another 5 times before Torrie sort of got the concept.

"Oh I get it now...I think!" she giggled immaturely.

"Ok, the plan for the last half an hour of this two hour session, thank you very much Torrie, shall be spent with me telling each of the group members what to sing while the rest of you candy asses go and work out a dance routine."

"Dance?" Kurt gulped.

"Routine?" Torrie puzzled.

Meanwhile, Taker was still having trouble convincing Kane to come out of the toilets...

"C'mon, look, our group really need you."

"How do I know you're not lying to me again?" Kane snivelled.

"Steve Austin said that he'd give you another Stone Cold Stunner..." Taker falsely bribed.

"Fine, I'm coming!" Kane said, quicker than a hiccup (By God!) as he raced Taker to the sound of bad music pouring from the piano room...

* * *

An hour later, all of the groups had ran through their songs. They were now late for lunch, which few people cared about anyway...they were 'enjoying' BBQ pickles...many of the students declined the offer of seconds, much to JR's sorrow. Without any surprises, all of the students made it in time for their song writing sessions where they met their inspirational teacher...The Rock?

"Yep, I'm teaching you popcorn farts how to sing, write songs and play instruments. I'm a world class wrestler, actor and musician!" The Rock enthused in his usual smarmy tone.

"Basically, Jack of all trades, master of none!" Y2J remarked to Carlito.

"Dat was funny and cool!" Carlito chuckled.

"You asso's got something to say?" Rocky quizzed.

"No, not to you Junior so get out of my face!" Y2J ordered as Carlito managed to get an apple from his, ummm, pants and start biting on it.

"Oh so that's why there's a bulge!" Randy laughed.

Before Carlito - or anyone else in the room for that matter - could respond, a wrestling ring appeared on the middle of the hall! Steve Austin and The Rock were double teaming Carlito & Y2J, while a man shouting 'Peanuts!' lobbed packets all over the place! The students cheered as fists, kicks and teeth went flying in all directions as Carlito and Chris were left in a bloody pulp on the floor.

"We just kicked your candy asses!" The Rock jeered as him and Steve Austin celebrated. Without a word of warning, 'No Chance in Hell' hit over the tanoy, and Vince power walked his way into the room, steeping over the loose teeth and bodies of two of his top superstars.

"Steve, Rocky, you can't do that!" Vince realised, grabbing a microphone as he stepped into the ring. "These men have to sing on Friday, you can't leave them like this! Now, I'm gonna erase the past 5 minutes from everyone's memories!" Vince stated, as his students and teachers booed in disgust.

"What just happened?" the students questioned each other, clenching their heads.

* * *

The students were all sort of enjoying their free time. They had all be told to keep a diary of what happens on each day. HBK, Matt, Randy, Kurt and Cena were sat in the living room, filling in their diaries.

'I can't stand it here...that bastard Edge has shown his true colours in front of Lita...poor Amy! But then again, she is getting what she deserved...' Matt wrote.

'Everything's going ok, I guess, I miss my wife and children something crazy.' Shawn revealed.

'Kurt, only if he knew how I really felt about him. I'm dying to see his 'Gold Medals'.' Randy wrote.

'Orton keeps looking at me dammit, he's like a lost puppy; he keeps following me around everywhere.' Kurt sneered.

'Everything's going ok...I need to start trying to lure Trish to me.' John realised.

After each group had rehearsed their performances and eaten 'BBQ deep fried chocolate cake' for supper, they all ventured of to bed, each one exhausted after their tiring day.

* * *

Next time in New Sensation...

The group performs their songs in front of a live audience but how does it all go down? Will John or Carlito be the first to confront Trish? Will Randy get his wishes and pursue Kurt? Will Edge and Lita kiss and make up?

Check back soon for more!

PS - if you guys have any suggestions of who should get elimanated, please say so. It would be very helpful...


	4. Chapter 4

It was now Friday morning and everyone was up bright and early, visibly nervous about the nights performance. The majority of the students were in the living area's discussing their performances while Kurt, Carlito, Matt, Stacy and Gene took showers. Kurt was having a great time, singing his lines for 'All These Things That I've Done' as loud - and as passionately - as he could.

Meanwhile, Randy was creeping about in room 1. He could hear the sound of Kurt's 'sweet' singing and went into a trance. He crept over to the doorway of the bathroom and listened closer. The sound of water flurrying from the shower had stopped but Kurt was still singing to his hearts content, unaware that he wasn't alone.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kurt burst through the door, nearly knocking Randy over in the process! He was just wrapped in a crisp, white towel over his torso. The sight nearly brought young Randall to his knees...

"ARGH! Randy, what the hell are you doing in here?" Kurt yelled, grasping the towel tighter as Randy leered at him.

"I was, ummm, just waiting for the ummm bathroom." he replied rather unconvincingly.

"Get out!" Kurt cried, annoyed to say the least. Randy felt tears stabbing at his eyes; daggers. He left the room with his heart very much in his stomach.

Lita was sat outside with Trish and Torrie, gossiping about life in general. Lita was still hurt by the comments Edge had made the other day and was glad that he hadn't confronted her...yet.

"Here comes trouble..." Trish muttered, leaning back against the bench, looking over at the seaside.

"Amy, please, give me a chance to explain..." Edge begged.

"Gimme one good reason why I should?" Lita asked, glancing at her finger nails.

"Li, you're making it so much harder for me."

"If she doesn't want to speak to you, don't force her." Trish tried to reason.

"Keep out of this, bimbo!" Edge snarled, causing Trish to gasp.

"If these ladies say they don't want you anywhere near them, then just go away." A male voice said from behind.

"Go away Cena, I can handle this myself." Edge responded, turning around slightly.

"I said, back off." John encouraged, getting very close to Edge's face.

"Fine. You haven't heard the last of this." Edge threatened, snarling at John before disappearing.

"You gals ok?" John inquired.

"Fine, thanks." Trish smiled.

"Well, it's soon time for another eventful breakfast so don't be late." John smirked, re-entering the house.

The students were all sat around in the dining room, waiting in 'anticipation' for the breakfast to commence. All of them were in there except for one...and no, it's not Kane! shock shock horror!

"Does anyone know where Gene is?" Christian looked around.

"He was taking a shower, esse." Eddie replied, collecting a glass of orange juice.

A crash came at the door...Gene had arrived!

"That wasn't my FAULT!" he hollered, holding up the part of the shower that lets water pass through...

"What am I gonna do now BROTHER!" Hogan panicked.

"Become more of a household name...like garbage, that stinks!" HBK laughed, and so did a few others, realising the wit that Shawn had just used.

"That's the second thing you have broke since you got here...first the wardrobe, now this?" Batista tutted, obviously annoyed.

"All I can say is, I'm glad that I'm not sharing a room with him!" Taker chuckled.

However, no one was laughing for long; breakfast had arrived.

"I took into account what you guys and girls asked for yesterday and I think I got the balance just right!" JR presented the whole group with silver platters "BBQ toast, BBQ cornflakes and BBQ apples!"

The whole group looked at each other...was this man for real?

"Tuck in and enjoy!" JR urged, leaving the room.

"Dis is not cool!" Carlito sneered, trying desperately to scrap the sauce away from the apple.

"Well, he did make a little effort..." Jericho tried to reason.

"It's still a pile of dog shit!" Triple H moped.

A loud 'uh hu' came over the tanoy.

"I mean, it really is excellent!" Triple H rephrased, in hope of not getting another Stone Cold Stunner.

Vince walked into the room and surveyed his staff eating miniscule amounts. He knew JR did his best, but his BBQ sauce was slightly over powering.

"Here's the plan of action for today: Until midday, you shall all practise your performances and routines for tonight. After having dinner at 12, we head down to the studio which is about a half an hour drive away from here. We do dressed rehearsals through out the afternoon and then perform for an hour at 8 tonight. Got it?" Vince informed, all of the students nodded.

"I hope we do well tonight!" Matt said to his group.

"I hope you break your legs!" Edge spat.

"Oh just shut up Adam, you're not funny or cleaver." Lita shook her head.

"That's not what you said to me a few months ago..." Edge replied.

"Amy just told you to be quiet. I wasn't talking to you so just piss off!" Matt sternly requested to Adam.

Another loud 'uh hu' came from over the tanoy.

"Sorry!" Matt realising that you aren't allowed to swear often...

"Look, we're in this situation together. Can't we all just get along?" Randy encouraged.

"Don't tell me he's slept with you too!" Cena joked, trying to lighten the mood.

The students all finished their breakfasts in silence. The atmosphere was certainly a lot less friendly than it had been...

* * *

It was now 3.30pm and group 2 (Triple H, Christian, Chris Jericho & Batista) were doing a dress rehearsal of 'I Believe in a Thing Called Love' which was going, ummm, very well -coughs.- 

Meanwhile, Stacy was in the process of trying on several different outfits for the evening. Edge and Randy were sat in her dressing rooms, giving her their opinions...

"How does this look?" she asked sweetly. She was dressed in a black halter neck top with gold sequins, a gold mini belt, I mean, skirt, and black knee high boots with gold lacing. Her blonde locks draped across her shoulders as she spinned herself around.

"Oh yeah..." Edge glared intently at her, grinning like Rasputin and licking his lips in sheer, naked lust.

"It's ok if you like that sort of thing." Randy shrugged, looking at the newspaper. He was still upset that Kurt had dismissed him the way he did earlier.

* * *

It was a few minutes before the students were to perform...something that many of them were dreading! Vince was about to make a speach when he realised two people were missing... 

"Where's Carlito and Christian?" he asked.

"Here - Carlito isn't feeling too good." Christian spoke, holding the door open for his friend.

"I'm nervous. Dat's no cool!" he sneered, holding his stomach.

"I'm positive that you shall all do fine. There is nothing to be scared of. I know that you shall all do great!" Vince enthused "Now go out there and put on a performance of a lifetime!"

The students made their way out onto the stage, waving to their friends, families and colleagues. It was now to be the moment of truth...

* * *

After the performance, all of the students endured the bumpy bus journey home. At about 10 o'clock, they would witness their performance's for the first time and evaluate them together, picking up on things for improvement. In the mean while, all of the students were given the opportunity to make themselves a drink and to get changed if they so wished. 

Vince, Steve and Rocky collected enough chairs for most of the students so that they didn't have to crouch on the floor. It was now time...

Fist of all, Shawn, Matt, Kurt and Randy saw their performance of 'All These Things that I've Done' which gained a round of applause from everyone in the room.

"Randy and Kurt, you sung very nicely together, almost in perfect harmony." Vince praised.

"You two seemed to have good chemistry - I think we ought to make you two perform a duet if you aren't up for eviction next week." The Rock considered.

Kurt sneered slightly. Randy almost jumped for joy inside.

"Shawn, I would love to see you tackle an Elvis song. You have that rough accent that would possibly fair well with that kind of a tune." Steve said.

"Matt, I think a twisted ballad would do you justice." Vince commented, knowing Hardy's frame of mind at the minute.

Triple H, Christian, Chris Jericho and Batista didn't get the same reaction...

"I think a rockier song would suit you better Trips and Christian maybe a Justin Timberlake number." Rocky announced.

"What? I hate that kind of music!" The CLB moaned.

"Batista - well I have no idea what to do with you." Steve raised his beer.

"Maybe a Bon Jovi classic or something." Vince suggested.

"Jericho, ummm..." Rocky started, shaking his head slightly.

"I would feel a lot more comfortable singing a Fozzy song." Y2J replied.

"Singing?" Cena chuckled.

However, John wasn't to be laughing for long - his groups performance was a shambles!

"I don't think it necessarily helped when dipper head over there fell flat on his face!" Edge jeered.

"It was not my fault - the stage was no cool!" Carlito retaliated.

"Trish, you have quite a polite voice. Maybe an loved up R&B number is right for you. As for John..."

"I know I can't sing. I can rap though." Cena promised.

"I see...Edge, you didn't fair too much better either, did ya?" Steve questioned.

"No." he sulked.

"Carlito would probably do better with a rap too!" he enthused for himself.

"Possibly." The Rock said sceptically.

Eddie, Gene, Torrie and Lita did alright...

"I think a ballad would suit you well Eddie, you are a bit of a crooner." The Rock stated "Torrie - you were out of tune all of the way through!"

"I was? I though I did well!" she pouted.

"Gene you were just saying the lyrics rather than singing them!" Steve half laughed.

"That wasn't my FAULT!"

"Lita I think you have a good, rock chick gruffness to your voice with an awesome stage presence. Maybe you and Triple H should be paired up?" Rocky wondered.

Lastly, Taker, Hogan, Stacy and Kane saw their performance.

"Not bad considering you don't like the song." Vince said, patting Taker on the back.

"I defiantly think a pop song would do you better, although you did deliver that well tonight, Stacy." Steve encouraged.

"Kane...I think you and Taker should sing a rockier song next week too." Vince suggested.

"Hogan, you didn't sing at all, did ya?" Rocky inquired.

"I posed, brother, coz that's what the millions and millions of Hulkamaniacs want to see BROTHER!" he yelled, posing once again.

"Next time sing or get booted out..." Steve warned. Hogan simply shrugged "Or you won't get a paycheque at the end!" Steve added, sending Hogan into another rant.

After the meeting was over the students were told to go to bed at no later than half past twelve. The only people left in the living room were Kurt and Randy.

"Kurt, about earlier, I..."

"Shhh, I'm sorry Randy, I shouldn't have over reacted like that." Kurt apologised, holding out his hand. Randy shook it and while looking into Kurt's enticing turquoise eyes andfelt a warm, glowing feeling in his heart.

Also, John managed to catch up with Trish who was pouring two drinks at the table. She smiled at John when he walked over.

"Hey, you did a pretty good job out there tonight." he said, folding his arms and leaning back against the table.

"Thanks, I wish I could say the same for you." she grinned cheekily.

"So, ummm, who's the other hot chocolate for?" he hinted.

"Carlito, you know, he's be coughing his guts up all afternoon. I'm gonna go and give it to him in bed. Poor guy, he needs his rest." Trish replied, picking up the tray.

"Carlito - he's a jerk." John sneered.

"I don't think he is. As a matter of fact, when he's better, he's gonna take me out for a meal. If we get permission that is. See ya tomorrow." Trish walked away, leaving John to curse slightly under his breath.

* * *

Next in New Sensation... 

There is a surprise room inspection, but what will Mr Austin say about room 4? The students are given their songs for Wednesday night but how will they react? Will John take no for an answer?

Check back for more soon!

* * *

By the way, thanks to those of you who have reviewed. It would be helpful to know who else any of you guys would like to see evicted. I may - or may not - listen but it would be great to hear your thoughts. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, thank you to those who are still reading and reviewing! BTW, any parts from now on that are underlined are diary entries.

* * *

Saturday morning. 6.30am. The students were peacefully fast asleep, many of them exhausted from the night before in which they had given it their utmost into their performance. Unfortunately, the day does not get of to an ideal start...

"Get up you pussys...now! Oh yeah, a surprise room inspection shall be held at exactly 8.30am and if your rooms aren't above satisfactory there will be consequences. OH HELL YEAH!" Head Teacher Austin yelled, waking everyone from their dreams.

"He has got to be kidding..." Batista murmured, raising his head slightly from his pillow.

"Our rooms a right mess, Holmes!" Eddie panicked.

"It's not my FAULT!" Gene hollered.

"You broke both the wardrobe and the shower." Batista sneered.

"Whatcha gonna do brother, when Steve Austin lays the whoop ass on you!" Hogan shouted, standing on the top of his bed and posing.

"No way is this room gonna pass." Eddie added.

"We can fix it...if we try hard enough and make Mr Accident and that old duffer leave the room." Batista decided, forcing both Gene and Hogan out of the room, while he and Eddie scrambled to their feet in hope of restoring the room somehow.

In room 3, Matt and Edge had evolved their 'feud' from arguing with one another to not speaking to each other at all...

"Who wants the shower first?" Taker asked, doing his best to carry on as, ummm, normal.

"I don't but perhaps Mr Asshole over there might..." Matt huffed.

"No I don't, but tell Mr Moaner over there that I might wanna deal with him later." Edge retaliated.

"Well, maybe you should tell Copeland that I'm going down for breakfast and that he'd better not take all of the pineapple juice before I get down there."

"And maybe you should tell Hardy over there that I had grape fruit juice yesterday, if he's keeping a score board!" Edge continued, both men with their backs facing each other.

"So I can use it first?" Taker asked, looking at everyone in the room including Kane.

"YES!" they cried in unison, sighing deeply afterwards.

In room 2, Carlito was somehow still asleep. John was the last one from that room to get changed and slammed the door as loudly as he could.

"Huh?" Carlito shot his head up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Cena said, lying of course. 'How come he gets Trish and I don't?' he questioned himself.

"I feel much better today!" Carlito yawned, stretching his arms into the air.

"So, ummm, Trish said something about you two going out..." John began.

"Yes we might be. Carlito like Trish, she hot. A good nurse too!" he grinned like a cat who had the cream.

"It doesn't mean that you two are an item, you know?"

"It don't?"

"No, I mean, you haven't actually dated yet have you. You haven't hugged nor kissed..."

"She kissed my cheek last night!" Carlito exclaimed, pointing and grinning to his right cheek.

"Arr, that's different to Frenchies," John told, shuffling from spot to spot "I mean like embraced passionately, you know, like lovers do."

"We will - Carlito guarantee's it!" he responded, nodding his head - and afro.

In room 1, Kurt isn't feeling so good...

"Argh, man, I think that Carlito bug caught onto me." he winced, clutching his stomach.

"Maybe you'll feel better after you've had a shower and breakfast." Shawn suggested.

"Maybe." Kurt nodded, getting out of bed slowly.

"Do you need any help with the shower or anything...it can be awfully tricky..." Randy hinted.

"No, I'll be fine, thank you." Kurt said, collecting his clothes and heading into the bathroom.

The girls however had gotten up at half past five to have an early morning swim. They seemed to be the only people enjoying the experience...except for Lita.

"Don't let them bother you Li, there acting like children." Trish reasoned, drying her hair.

"I know but Matt won't let it drop and Adam said that...what he did, it just makes me so angry that we can't get along."

"Everyday a chance at a new start - don't be so down hearted." Stacy reassured, patting Lita's shoulder.

"I guess you're right. At least I hope you are."

"Oh my God, you guys, them people are fighting right now!" Torrie gasped, running into the changing rooms.

"Who?" Lita inquired hastily.

"A black and blonde hair guy in, ummm, room 3 I think...or is it 15?" Torrie questioned herself.

"Oh God, Matt and Adam!" Lita cried, her, Stacy and Trish dashing to the bedroom as Torrie stood muttering to herself, trying to remember who was fighting with whom...

"Feace's!" Matt spat, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Nerd!" Edge laughed, trying to struggle free from Cena and Jericho's grip.

"You son of a bitches need sorting out good and proper!" Steve Austin spoke, standing in between the two men.

"I would have done if Shawn and Hunter would just let go of me!" Matt yelled.

"You guys, this is going way too far!" Lita yelped, anger being the only present expression in her voice.

"Stay out of this!" Adam ordered, attempting to kick Matt in the stomach.

"No, I'm the reason you two are fighting in the first place. At least let me have the chance to explain." Lita demanded.

"I told you Amy just go away, let me and bitterness over there fight it out like real men do!" Edge shouted.

"Men - yeah right, you two are just acting like a couple of school boys." Lita disagreed, exiting the room without either Matt nor Edge.

"Feace's!" Matt continued.

"Nerd!" Edge followed.

"Amy - let's talk..." Jericho said, running after his friend.

"I'm not really in the mood at the minute." Lita replied, without turning to face Y2J.

After an uneasy breakfast, the students gathered into their rooms to tidy up a little before the room inspections.

"I think our room's tidy enough, don't you?" Triple H questioned the rest of his group.

"I don't see why not. The beds are all made and everything's in it's place. There's nothing seriously wrong. Not like in room 4..." Shawn laughed.

"They have no chance in hell getting there room sorted before Mr Austin arrives!" Randy agreed.

Suddenly, Stone Cold's theme music hit over the tanoy, causing everyone to stand to attention...no, not in that way!

"Room 1, yes?"

"Yes." All four men replied in unison.

"Let's have a look. Ummm, everything seems to be in place. Doesn't really smell. Hey, Orton, what's that white stain on your sheet?" Austin asked, pulling back everyone's duvets.

"Ummm, milk?" Randy bluffed.

"I don't think so. Get it sorted!" Steve insisted, before walking into the bathroom. "That all seems fine. Keep it up like this and we shall get on just fine." Steve enthused.

Room 2...

"Christian, can't you spray deodorant after you've used the toilets?" Cena questioned.

"Now you tell me!" He uttered, as Mr Austin walked into the room.

"What's that pile of apples doing on the floor?" Steve inquired.

"There my spitting apples...when people are no cool, they get spat at!" Carlito grinned, tossing an apple into the air.

"Really? If one of them things comes anywhere near me, you get a can of whoop ass laid out on you!" Austin promised, walking into the bathroom. "Man, it reeks in here, who's responsible for this...this charades?"

Carlito, Jericho and Cena all pointed at Christian.

"Have you got a problem, son?" Austin asked, taking another gulp of his beer.

"I think the problem is that I'm not get my five fruit and vegetables a day...we aren't getting substantial meals." The CLB replied, folding his arms protectively over his chest.

"After I leave here, give him five of your apples afro boy..." Steve requested, stunning Christian for insulting JR's cooking. "You have all been warned." he scowled, walking to room 3.

"Managed to clear that blood of your face, Matt?" Steve asked, walking over to the slightly shorter man.

"Yes thank you."

"Good, good, good. Are you four enjoying your stay?" Steve asked.

"Yes." They all muttered in unison, less than enthusiastic.

"Could I change rooms?" Taker asked.

"Nope, all sleeping arrangements are final." Steve stated.

"I can't stand to be in the same room as Hardy, let alone sleep there with him..." Edge scowled.

"C'mon Edge, you haven't come onto me yet - I would hate for you to go without." Matt chuckled.

"That's enough. You all need to learn a little thing called tolerance." Steve said, after inspecting the rest of the room and the bathroom, walking into the disastrous room 4...

"I think it's all ok." Batista reassured his roommates.

"I hope you are right, esse." Eddie nervously replied.

"Let's have a look in here, shall we?" Steve said, peering into the bathroom. "Yes, it all looks in good condition to me. Keep it up!" he urged, Eddie and Batista giving each other the thumbs up.

Unfortunately, Steve slammed the door to hardly behind him, causing the wardrobe and shower to fall down in an almighty crash.

"BROTHER!" Hogan replied.

"What the hell is going on?" Steve said, reopening the door.

"It's like this Holmes, you see..."

"What Eddie's trying to say is that someone from our group kinda broke the wardrobe and shower..." Batista half laughed.

"It wasn't my FAULT!" Gene yelled.

"Yes it was, brother, the Hulkster hasn't had a shower in days brother, and it's all your fault, brother!" Hogan ranted.

"I thought it stunk near you..." Steve joked.

"It was Gene, esse." Eddie told.

"Yep." Batista agreed.

"There all saying it was you...so either, you're lying or you're a no good son of a bitch. Which is it? What? What? What? WHAT?"

"It was my FAULT!" Gene sulked.

The whole room and imaginary audience as well as cameraman crew and producers gasped.

"Which one are ya, you never answered my question." Steve asked again, still not getting a proper answer, he stunned Snitsky. "No more lame excuses shall come from this room or you all get one...got it?"

"Yes Mr Austin." Batista and Eddie nodded.

Steve was impressed with how well Trish, Torrie, Stacy and Lita were maintaining their room. It was now time for many of them to learn which songs they would be singing on Wednesday. For the hour and a half show, each student would sing one chorus and one verse of their chosen song. Some people had not been given their songs yet, but those who had were asked to write about it in their diaries...

"I have been given 'Suspicious Minds' by the King to perform on Wednesday...it's so amazing to think that I'll be singing such a great song in a few days. I hope it goes alright." Shawn optimised.

"I've been given 'The Bitter End' by Placebo. It kind of suits me at the minute, I think. Dammit, for someone that looks kinda weedy, he sure slaps hard." Matt wrote, touching the bottom of his lip.

"Motorhead are amazing - I know I'm gonna totally cock up 'The Ace of Spades'" Triple H put.

"Now, the amazing Christian get's stuck singing 'Cry Me A River'. I've never heard it before but I bet I'm gonna get put up for eviction. It's just my luck. My head's still sore from that Stone Cold Stunner earlier. Is it really my fault that I happen to be slightly constipated? No." Christian whined.

"Bon Jovi are ok - I prefer my stuff a bit heavier to be honest. I have to sing 'Always'. It could be worse...I could be singing 'Cry Me A River!'" Batista chuckled slightly.

"I'm singing 'We Belong Together' by Mariah Carey. I'm gonna dedicate it to Carlito. He's been so nice to me over the past few days, I think we might actually be an item before too long." Trish smiled.

"I hate the way Carlito has his arms draped around Trish like that - what can she possibly see in him? He's a mofo!" Cena sneered.

"I get Frank Sinatra's 'My Way' esse - I think I'm gonna dress like a gangster to celebrate!" Eddie cheered.

"They have given me 'Don't Speak' by No Doubt - How ironic." Lita thought.

"I can't remember what they gave me...something about that topic...ummm..." Torrie questioned herself, not expecting to get an answer within the next five hours!

"Are you ok Kurt?" Randy asked, walking over to Kurt's bed. He was having an early night in hope of shifting his stomach pains.

"Yeah, I think I'm ok thanks."

"If you need anything...just say."

"Thank you Randy." Kurt said in exasperation.

* * *

Next time in New Sensation...

The rest of the students get their songs, but will they be happy? The Rock gives the students a new challenge and Randy receives a love letter, but who is it from?

Check back soon for more!

* * *

I have a confession to make...No, I'm not gonna brake out into 'Best of You' by the Foo Fighters, lol! No, I am in fact a little stuck for ideas. Any would be appreciated, although the next chapter has been planned.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now Tuesday and tension was still present in certain parts of the house. All of the students had just enjoyed their early morning work out and were in the process of changing their clothes. Randy was the last person to do so in room one however as he was nominated to put the weights away. With his towel over his shoulder, he walked over to his bed and sighed. He'd probably over done it a bit too much but was determined to maintain his physique despite being under such conditions. He glanced over at the bedside table that he and Kurt shared. Kurt was feeling a lot better today, which was a relief to everyone. Suddenly, Randy spotted an envelope that had his name written on it. In confusion, he opened it to find a pleasant smelling letter on the inside. The person who had written it wrote in a black ball point pen and didn't sign it. It read:

_To Randy,_

_Over the past few days, I have been watching you from a distance. You look fabulous when he flex your muscles in the gym. How I long to touch your abs...I adored your performance on Friday and only wish that we could do a duet, for more reasons than just the competition. _

_All of my love, your secret admirer xxx._

'Strange.' Randy mused, scratching his head. He knew exactly who he would like it to be from...

After changing, Randy grabbed the letter and went to join the rest of the students in the Hall. He was still confused as to who it could possibly be from.

"Hey guys, do you know who wrote this?" Randy asked, going and sitting near Shawn and Matt.

"Let me read it." Matt said, opening the envelope. Shawn read it over his shoulder.

"Someone really likes you." Shawn came to the conclusion.

"You don't think it could be Kurt do you?" Randy whispered, looking over at the man he adored.

"Could be...it could be anyone." Matt realised.

"If you really want to find out, when we are next told to write something, you could go over to everyone, look at their writing and see what coloured pen they are using. That would narrow it down." Shawn suggested.

"Good idea." Randy nodded.

"If ya smell...I can't deal with that piece of monkey crap! My students, you have now come to your first song writing task...to write a song." The Rock spoke.

"What kind of song?" Stacy asked.

"At the moment, it has to be your thoughts on why you are here and how you are coping." The Rock explained "You will all write the lyrics first and then, in groups, we shall pick the best song from each group and then add music to it. Got it? Now, you can sit and write where you like as long as you are back here in an hour and a half. Remember, no cheating what so ever!" The Rock sternly stated as the students dispersed themselves around the house and grounds.

"Here's your chance, Randy." Matt said.

"I dunno, it's too risky." Randy shook his head.

"You _do_ want to find out who sent you that letter, don't you?" Shawn questioned.

"Of course but..."

"Well then, go on and do it!" Matt urged.

"Fine, I will, but I'll blame you two if I get caught." he warned, walking over to the other end of the hall where Kurt and Edge were sat.

"Got any idea's you guys?" Randy inquired, in an attempt to look at their work.

"Nope, not yet." Kurt replied.

"I bet Hardy sent you over here didn't he to spy on us, huh? If he wants some, come get some!" Edge mimicked John Cena.

"Shut up, dog." Cena sneered.

"Randy, if you don't mind, you're blocking my light. I'm trying to work." Kurt hinted, covering his work over.

"Sorry." Randy said in disappointment, walking back over to Matt and Shawn.

"Well?" Shawn quizzed.

"Didn't get a chance to look. He was using a black pen though..." Randy observed.

"Why not go over to Batista - you and him were in Evolution." Matt suggested.

Randy walked over to his former team mate who was sat talking to Eddie.

"Hey, Batista, Eddie, you got any ideas?"

"DON'T MAKE ME TELL THEM YOUR SECRET RANDY!" Eddie yelled, spitting all over the place.

"What secret?" Randy looked at Eddie in confusion.

"You know...the whole closet thing, esse."

"Everyone knows that he ain't straight anyways!" John Cena laughed. "It kinda reminds me of you Jericho...how you and Christian were in the shower that time..."

"What? When?" Y2J asked, trying his best not to smirk.

"Don't lie to me hommie, I know exactly what went on between the Raw Tag Team Champions...both in the ring _and _backstage!"

"I'm the King of the World assclown and don't you forget it!" Chris retaliated as he started to cry.

"Hey, this isn't a chance for some Granny's meeting, spread out candy asses!" The Rock demanded.

And with that, everyone had moved themselves to another space.

* * *

The students had now been arranged into their groups.

"Ok, lets here what y'all got." The Rock took a seat. "Christian, your group goes first."

Christian walked to the centre of the hall. He sighed, looking over at his fellow students.

"Since a week ago today, I've been in this dump, there ain't no room to do anything, not even a bump, I'm bored out my mind, I smell like shit, the teachers aren't kind, when they hit." Christian demonstrated his groups 'master piece'.

"Is that the best out of your groups work?" The Rock asked in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Christian frowned, returning to his group of Batista, Gene Snitsky and Trish Stratus.

"That wasn't my FAULT!" Gene yelled.

"To be honest, I doubt whether anybodies is a lot better...shitty teacher." Triple H muttered.

"You saying that The Rock is a bad teacher?" The Rock questioned.

"Yes, we all think that, don't we?" Triple H turned to the other students.

Not all of them did agree though...

"You're no cool!" Carlito decided, taking a bite out of an apple.

"The Rock says know your damn roll and stop biting that apple, jerky!"

"Is there a problem here, Rocky?" Vince asked, waltzing into the room.

"These popcorn farts aren't doing anything that they are meant to be!"

"I think that we will need to call 'him' in." Vince muttered to Rocky.

"Not 'him', anything but 'him'!"

"It's not Steve Austin, is it?" Kane asked, panic striken.

"Nope, someone ten times worse. You'll get introduced to 'him' tomorrow." Vince announced, the students looking at each other in confusion.

The remaining students who hadn't been given a song were now filling in their diaries, having been told what they would be singing...

"I have been told to perform 'Fields of Gold' by Sting. Man, that song sucks! Speaking of things that suck, Orton is looking over at me again...he couldn't leave me alone all yesterday, insisted on tucking me into bed and everything. Jackass!" Kurt complained.

"Them stupid teachers are making me sing 'American Pie' by Don McClain. I wanna rap, not sing dammit!" Cena scowled.

"At least I'm singing a proper rock song this week - 'King of My World' by Saliva, BABY!" Y2J smirked.

"I get that 'Lonely' song by that Akon man. Dat song is no cool, unlike Carlito!"

"I get 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' by Bonnie Tyler. It describes pretty well how I'm feeling at the minute - unloved and confused. I wish I knew who wrote me that note..." Randy wrote.

"Finally, I get my chance to shine when I perform 'Open Their Eyes' by Alter Bridge. I can beat Matt anyway at anything." Edge scoffed.

"It's not my fault that I can't sing...now I get 'Honest Mistake' by the Bravery." Gene Snitsky wrote.

"Whatcha gonna do HBK when the Hulkster beats you in the singing game!" Hogan questioned an inanimate piece of paper, not clarifying what he was to be singing.

"I get 'Buried Alive By Love' by a band called HIM. It sounds decent enough." Taker mused.

"Burn Baby Burn' by Ash - how appropriate." Kane chuckled.

"I like what I'm singing 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls." Stacy grinned.

"I can remember now...ummm...no I can't..." Torrie was still sat in the same place since yesterday, not moving in the slightest.

Meanwhile, the other students were sat on the grassy area outside the house. It was a pleasant September's evening and they were all indulging in a glass of wine - except for HBK who is t-total.

"So, who do you guys think is gonna be up for eviction this week?" Shawn asked.

"I'm hoping Edge." Matt said bitterly.

"Hogan's really ticking me off, esse." Eddie "He's so boring to share a room with. Gene Snitsky's just as bad...he breakes everything in sight and then says it's not his fault."

"Tell me about it!" Batista sighed.

"Torrie is aggrovating." Trish said.

"She's really...stupid!" Lita sniggered. "She's nice enough just a bit, well, airheaded."

"Like when she lost her earring down the toilet and she stook her head down it to try and retreave it!" Trish laughed.

"Yeah!" Lita remembered.

"Does anyone know who gave Randy that love letter yet?" Shawn inquired.

"I didn't, I'm straight - I don't drink milk if ya know what I'm sayin'" John Cena walked out "Hey Trish, how ya doin' baby?"

"I'm good." She smiled. "Is Carlito coming out?"

"I'm here darling." Carlito smirked, presenting her with some flowers...that still had the roots attached to them.

"Real smooth Carlito, real smooth!" Cena mocked, clapping his hands jokingly.

"It's the thought that counts." Trish grinned, kissing Carlito's tanned cheek.

"If I was gonna buy a girl a present, I would make it a real bling expensive gold bracelt with diamonds, ya know what I'm saying?" John questioned.

"Maybe, just maybe, not all girls are materialistic and it doesn't matter how much - or how little their boyfriend has spent on them, they are grateful for whatever they get!" Trish sneered.

"Hey - who stole my flowers!" Austin yelled from the top of his office, looking down at the gardens.

* * *

Next time in New Sensation...

The students are introduced to 'him', as they prepare to sing, but who will be nominated for eviction? Will Randy receive another love letter?

Check back for more soon!

* * *

To be quite honest, I don't know if there will be a 'next time' or a 'check back soon'. I'm drained of ideas and haven't got an overload of time to write this thing. There has been a significant drop in hit's since the first chapter. Sorry to those of you who do enjoy reading this, if there is more, it may not come for a month yet. School's really dragging me down...'Lust & Lunacy' is ok, there are plenty more chapters for that but just not for 'New Sensation'.

If you do desperatly want me to continue, let me know. Like I said though, there may not be an update for a while yet.


End file.
